


What on Earth

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [7]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mountains aren't real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil objects to Carlos's shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What on Earth

“What on Earth are you wearing!” He wasn’t asking a question. I glanced down at my blue tee-shirt with the “Stone Mountain” logo and picture.  
“I got it on a trip a few years ago,” I replied. “Like it?” He shook his head.  
“A trip to dreamland maybe. Mountains aren’t real. Everyone except you knows that.”  
“I went up to see the view from the top,” I protested.  
“Take it off.” I said no and sat beside him on the edge of the bed. “Take it off or I’ll make you.”  


He did. 

That was exactly the reaction I wanted.


End file.
